


and that's all i want to do right now

by caeos



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6631750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caeos/pseuds/caeos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Good morning, darling,' Magnus said,  his silk robe threatening to come undone. 'You didn't tell me we'd be having company.'<br/>'I would have if they'd given me a call,' Alec said pointedly, angling his head down so Magnus could kiss his cheek.<br/>'You're my parabati and her brother,' Jace said with no real heat. 'We didn't realise we'd have to make an appointment.'<br/>'Well that's a lesson for next time, in fact you'll have to schedule a couple of weeks in advance, we're very busy.' Magnus teased, dodging another discarded item of clothing that Alec aimed his way.<br/>'So is there a reason you're here?' Alec asked his siblings, before turning his attention to Magnus who was making himself a coffee. 'Do you need me back the Institute?'<br/>'Always so quick to think the worst of us, big brother,' Izzy tutted. 'And no, mom wants to see Magnus.' </p><p>aka: so much fluff, Raphael being the real mvp, and Alec and Magnus getting the love they deserve</p>
            </blockquote>





	and that's all i want to do right now

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written a fic for these two so enjoy
> 
> (au: WHERE JACE IS FINE AFTER THE SEASON FINALE)

It took a moment for Magnus to register that there was more than one Shadowhunter in his loft. Jace was peeling one of Alec's shirts off the sofa where it had been discarded last night, and tossing it to floor. Izzy seemed more at ease in her surroundings, picking up Alec's trousers, folding them and laying them on the arm of the sofa. 

Alec was reddening in the middle of the room, rubbing his forehead as Jace let out an inhuman screech and threw a pair of Magnus' boxers across the room. 

'Good morning, darling,' Magnus said,  his silk robe threatening to come undone. 'You didn't tell me we'd be having company.'

'I would have if they'd given me a call,' Alec said pointedly, angling his head down so Magnus could kiss his cheek. 

'You're my parabati and her brother,' Jace said with no real heat. 'We didn't realise we'd have to make an appointment.'

'Well that's a lesson for next time, in fact you'll have to schedule a couple of weeks in advance, we're  _very_ busy.' Magnus teased, dodging another discarded item of clothing that Alec aimed his way. 

'So is there a reason you're here?' Alec asked his siblings, before turning his attention to Magnus who was making himself a coffee. 'Do you need me back the Institute?'

'Always so quick to think the worst of us, big brother,' Izzy tutted. 'And no, mom wants to see Magnus.' 

'Why?' Alec questioned defensively. 

'Raphael Santiago is having worries about Camille, but he refuses to speak unless it's to Magnus.' Izzy explained, shrugging her shoulders.

'Always with the dramatics, Santiago,' Magnus said under his breath before addressing the Shadowhunters gathered before him. 'Give me an hour or two to ravish your brother and get dressed, I'll be there by midday.'

'I'm sorry, what was that first part?' Jace asked, brushing himself down as he rose from the sofa. 

'Don't ask questions you don't want to know the answers to, Josh.'

'Jace-'

'Bless you.' And with that Magnus ushered the two from his loft, spinning on his heel to face Alec who was growing redder by the second. 

'You're awful,' Alec said, grinning as Magnus slid on his socks towards him. 

'Alas, that much it true, take me away boys!' Alec laughed as Magnus threw himself theatrically into his arms. 

'Bedroom, wardrobe, clothes!' Alec commanded as he placed him down in the sofa. 

'Ugh, Raphael can do enough complaining to last them until next fall, let's just go back to bed.' Magnus whined, pulling Alec down on top of him. 

'No,' Alec said firmly, sitting up and placing his hands on Magnus' chest, legs either side of his torso. 'Come on, you wouldn't wish the complaints of Raphael Santiago upon anyone, even my parents.'

'It's the least they deserve,' Magnus retorted.

'They're trying,' Alec sighed, brushing Magnus' hair from his forehead.

'There's a reason you've been here so often instead of with your family, not that I don't love having you here.' Magnus replied, kissing Alec's forehead and lacing their hands together. 

'Well come on, help me pick out an outfit that will impress your parents and still looking dazzling on me.' Magnus enthused, sitting up, placing his hands on the small of Alec's back.

'Everything looks dazzling on you, Magnus.'

'Right answer, Alexander,' Magus said, a smile playing on his lips as he led Alec by the hand to their room.

After a small argument that Magnus would not allow himself to be seen in all black they both agreed on a suitable outfit. A rather sombre - by Magnus' standards - dark green silk shirt and tight black and gold trousers. 

When they first started dating Magnus had been quick discover Alec was unusually talented when it came to winged eyeliner, his hands had grown stubbornly steady after years of drawing runes and training with his bow. Of course Magnus liked to make the most of his boyfriend's talents whenever possible, Alec was rather hopeless on the fashion front and he seemed glad to be able to help Magnus get ready. 

With Magnus happy in the knowledge that Alec could not keep his eyes off him they set off for the Institute. 

 

***

 

'Why would Raphael refuse to speak to anyone but you?' Alec asked as he and Magnus traversed the corridors.

'I don't know, darling. He's been brooding since he broke up with his boyfriend,' Magnus sighed. 'Sheldon? Steven? Samuel?'

'Simon?' Alec interjected, startled by the speed at which Magnus clapped his hands together in recognition. 

'That's it!'

'They were dating?' Alec asked, confused.

'May as well have been the way Raphael was droning on, 'oh no, Saxon has betrayed me! Can I ever lay my trust in another again?'' Magnus exaggerated, putting the back of his hand to his forehead. 'It's rather needy.'

'I don't appreciate the picture you paint of me, Bane.' Raphael stood like a man at war with the world, had Magnus not been alive when the phrase 'if looks could kill' was invented he would have believed it started with Raphael.

'Raphael, it's lovely to see you again,' ignoring Raphael's impatient finger snap. Alec merely stifled a chuckle, recognising it as a gesture that Magnus often displayed.

'So what troubles you, my little prince of darkness?' Magnus asked, twirling one of the rings on his hand.

'Camille.' Raphael snarled. 'Simon - after he betrayed the entire clan - sent word to me that Camille now posses a document that means I no longer have proof of her breaking the accords.'

'It was a deal struck to get the-' Alec began.

'Dios, do the Nephilim ever stop talking?' Raphael interrupted, rolling his eyes. 'I do not care for your reasoning, I come to ensure that my clan is safe from any repercussions due to Camille's actions.'

'And you asked for me because?' Magnus asked, swirling his hands impatiently. 

'...Somehow I trust you,' he sighed.

'Raphael Santiago I do believe that was a compliment,' Magnus said in mock shock.

'And,' Raphael continued hastily. 'I know of your...' he gestured to Alec, 'sway with the Shadowhunters.'

'Sway? Is that what we're calling it nowadays?' Magnus mused, earning a dig in the ribs from Alec. 

'Regardless, will my clan have protection?'

'If there is no direct link and it happened under Camille's rule I will try and offer immunity to any accusations.' Alec answered professionally, earning a satisfied nod from Raphael.

'I will return to the Hotel Dumort. Thank you for your... alliance.' Raphael said softly.

'Not even a kiss goodbye?' Magnus teased, Raphael bared his fangs and turned to Alec.

'Do not let this man die.' Raphael snapped, pointing a finger at the Shadowhunter accusingly. And with that, he turned away and sped down the corridor.

'I- I think Raphael just gave you a 'if you hurt him I'll kill you' speech,' Magnus breathed. 'I feel honoured.'

Alec shook his head endearingly, tangling his fingers together with Magnus', leaning down to peck his lips.

'Alec,' Magnus was already looking alarmed when Alec opened his eyes and pulled away.

'Mother,' Alec greeted awkwardly, turning to face her.

Mayrse Lightwood looked stern as ever, her eyes going from her son to the man next to him. She scanned over the warlock, Magnus hoped she just really liked the outfit and wasn't deciding whether or not to throw him out. Magnus felt Alec's hand fall from his own as the Shadowhunter strode down the corridor and wrangled his mother into a hug. Mayrse seemed to soften, her stern expression breaking as she rubbed his back, rebuilding her façade as she untangled herself from his arms and brushed a hand down his cheek. Her eyes fell from his face and she whipped her hands down to her side as she continued down the corridor, completely disregarding Magnus.

Robert Lightwood shuffled up to where Alec stood sunken. 'She misses you,' he squeezed Alec's arm. 'She needs time.'

'I'm still her son.' Alec spoke quietly, Magnus walked to his side cautiously, but neither his boyfriend nor Robert seemed to notice.

Robert sighed, unsure what to say. 'I know that- we know that, just-' he stumbled over his words. 'Give it time.'

'And camp out at Magnus' until she finally comes around? For how long? Weeks? Months? Years?' Alec asked, frustration clear in his voice. 'I just-' his voice cracked and he took off down the corridor, Magnus started after him but Robert's hand gripping his arm stopped him.

'Take care of my boy,' he said, removing his hand as Magnus shot it a look.

'He takes care of himself, but emotionally? You needn't ask,' he paused before adding a reluctant 'sir.'

When Magnus found Alec again he was smiling and laughing with his siblings and Clary. Jocelyn and Luke were there too, the vampire boy - Stanley? - seemed to be telling them some dramatic tale.

'Portal me home?' Raphael spoke softly from where he stood in the shadows. Magnus let out a breathy laugh and ushered Raphael to his side.

'Of course, sunshine.'

 

***

 

'So are you dashing back to your dark knight or are we going to paint each other's nails and talk about boys?' Raphael said, he always talked to Magnus in the privacy of his own room to avoid the eavesdropping and general annoyance of some of his clan.

'I'd like nothing more,' he answered, magicking up a fancy caffeinated drink.

This had become a custom for the two, Magnus would complain and gossip whilst Raphael painted his nails and listened quietly, and when Magnus was done Raphael would offer his advice. Magnus didn't have any siblings by blood and Raphael, though he'd never admit it, was like the annoying little brother he'd never wanted. But Magnus could never deny that Raphael was a good person, morally ambiguous on occasion, but he gave good advice when it came down to it.

Raphael slid out of an expensive looking suit jacket and pulled a stool up to the table Magnus had sat himself at, he took Magnus' hand, readying himself with a bottle of black nail varnish.

'Begin,' Raphael said, focusing his full attention on Magnus.

'It's Alexander,' Magnus sighed.

'I'm not overly fond of hearing your relationship troubles,' Raphael muttered, carefully stroking the brush across Magnus' index fingernail. 'Surely this is something you should discuss with the Shadowhunter.'

'It's not about our relationship, it's him,' Magnus babbled. 'He puts so much into looking after others and lets himself get hurt instead.'

'Hmm,' Raphael hummed, brushing excess varnish of the brush and continuing with his task.

'He loves his family dearly and I know it kills him being apart from them so often,' he continued. 'Other than going on patrol and missions he spends almost every moment at my place-'

'And does he seem unhappy with you?' Raphael asked, not looking up at him.

'No, I guess n-'

'From what I know of him, the Lightwood boy does not seem like he can be bullied away from what he wants, Simon divulged in great detail what Alec did at his wedding,' Raphael began. 'Alec is with you by choice, it is true he would also like to be with his family but don't you see this is his way of looking after himself?' Finally he looked up at Magnus. 'Either way hurts, but for now he needs to distance himself from the intolerant attitudes of his parents, he comes to you for support and you must offer it.'

'You're very wise, Santiago,' Magnus said.

'You're just very stupid.'

'Don't ruin it.'

'In all honesty though, you've been through this with your bisexuality, you've been through this hundreds of times in your lifetime. Help the boy, that's all you need to do.' Raphael finished Magnus' hand, Magnus examined it and offered the other. 

'Would you like to complain about Sven now?' Magnus asked, Raphael bared a fanged grin.

'Depends,' he drawled. 'Are you sitting comfortably?'

 

***

 

It was well after dark when Magnus got in, Alec was already home, he could smell a horrid mixture of ichor and mud in the air. 

'How was your day, honey?' Magnus teased, sipping on a hot chocolate he'd bought on his way home. 

Alec moaned in response from where he lay on the couch, arm flung over his eyes.

'Iratzes patching you up?' Magnus asked, pushing Alec's grime-slick hair off his forehead, Alec managed a mumble, turning his head to kiss Magnus' palm. 'Come on, let's get you in the shower.'

'No,' Alec whined, pulling at Magnus' sleeve.

'Alexander.'

'Don't 'Alexander' me, I'm a grown ass man and I will lie here and moan if I want to.' He attempted to look up but merely succeeded in sending a spike of pain through his injured neck. 'I hate everything in this moment.' He lolled back against the sofa.

'Love you too, dearest.' Magnus clicked his fingers waved his hands over Alec, assisting in the healing process, Alec hummed in gratitude. Magnus shook his head endearingly as Alec began to fall asleep, Magnus undid Alec's boots and slid them from his feet before resting a blanket over him. Softly, he kissed his forehead and headed for their bed.

 

***

 

The sun wasn't even in the sky when Magnus awoke to Alec sliding into bed next to him.

'I've showered,' Alec whispered as Magnus sat up.

'Not that,' Magnus mumbled in a tired haze, reaching out for his boyfriend and pulling him to his side. Alec slid his arms around him as Magnus rested his forehead on Alec's chest. 

'You said I love you,' Alec murmured after a moment of silence, stroking circles on Magnus' back.

'That I did,' Magnus yawned. 'Do you?'

'Yeah, I think I do.' Alec stated, nervous, like he might have said something wrong.

'Good,' Magnus made a promise to himself to say something more profound in the morning, but for now he just kissed Alec sweetly and snuggled back into his chest. 'Goodnight, my love.'

'Night Magnus, I-I love you.' Magnus could feel Alec grinning into his hair, he kissed his chest lightly and fell asleep to Alec's fluttered breathing.

 

***

 

Magnus awoke to the smell off coffee and an empty bed, he threw on some sweatpants and made his way downstairs. Thankfully, today his loft had only one Shadowhunter in it, dressed lazily in boxers and a t-shirt. Magnus wound his hands around Alec's waist and kissed his back.

'I love you,' Alec lifted his arm as Magnus slid under it and hugged him tighter.

'What are you doing?' Alec laughed, one hand awkwardly holding his coffee so not to spill it on his boyfriend and the other stroking down Magnus' back.

'I love you,' Magnus repeated, winding a hand around Alec's neck and pulling him down for a kiss. Alec sighed into it, backing Magnus against the countertop as Magnus' balled his hands in Alec's t-shirt. Eventually Alec put down his coffee, putting one hand on Magnus' bare waist and the other on his cheek. The warlock hopped up on the countertop and trapped Alec between his legs, mustering enough restraint, he finally pulled away.

'What was that for?' Alec grinned, his eyes shining.

'I love you.'

'So I heard,' Alec slid Magnus' towards him, resting their foreheads together. 'I love you too.'

'Good, I was mildly worried you had been in a sleepy haze last night,' Magnus replied.

'Yeah,' Alec laughed sheepishly. 'Not my best plan, launching confessions of love on my half asleep boyfriend.'

'It's why I love you, Alexander,' Magnus teased, pecking his lips.

'Are you going to get tired of saying that?'

'Never.'

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> to get you through the hiatus lovelies x
> 
> side note: honestly I can write a full length fic but I can't write a summary to save my life


End file.
